


Apocalypse Born

by crowleyhasfeels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Castiel, M/M, Mpreg, Top Dean, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 16:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyhasfeels/pseuds/crowleyhasfeels
Summary: In the battle against Michael and Lucifer, Dean finds himself with a whole lot more to worry about. Not only is the world coming to an end, he realizes he is in love with his best friend ... his now pregnant best friend.





	Apocalypse Born

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to BadWolfBeauty for the amazing art to go along with the story. Master post is here https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075914
> 
> This is not a happily ever after story. Just a heads up. But, it could be a to be continued and possible happy ending down the line story. We will see.

The world was coming to an end. That was the consensus. This was the not the first time the world had approached it finale, having been stopped time and time again by the Winchesters, and possibly other hunters here and there. But this time was different somehow. Dean had always fought against it because it was the right thing to do, that was the only reason, right? Because it was the right thing to do and that was his job? But this time it was more than a job or the right thing to do. This time, Dean had everything to lose and everything to fight for.

“I am going to need you to explain this one to me again,” Sam sat across from Dean, gripping his beer between his fingers. “I mean, how is this even possible?”

“I have no idea,” Dean let out a breath but worked to keep himself calm. He had lost his cool enough these last few days, he needed to be calm now. “Cas tried to explain it to me, but he used really big words and babbled on about some ancient angel lore and it all just kind of jumbled together in my head.”

“But Cas is male,” Sam said allowed, though not really to Dean specifically.

“Technically Cas doesn’t have a gender,” Dean corrected him. “His vessel just so happens to be male and all that fun stuff.”

“But all the other angels call him brother,” Sam added in.

“You know,” Dean was beginning to lose his cool, even though it was not Sam’s fault. Dean had thought of these things as well. “You aren’t really helping much right now.”

“I’m sorry,” Sam cleared his throat and straightened up. “What are you going to do?”

“I am going,” Dean had thought of the million possible outcomes but only one of them was right and only one of them was what he truly wanted. “I guess I am going to be a dad.”

“How will he even have the baby?” Sam asked.

“Uh,” Dean hadn’t thought about that one, though he really should have. “I am sure there is some special angel way of giving birth.”

“My body will accommodate the birth,” Cas appeared behind Dean, causing him to jump slightly. After all these years, Dean really should have purchased him a bell or made some rules about knocking and making oneself known to others.

“What?” Dean tilted his head to look up at Cas.

“You know,” Cas gestured to the lower region of his body. “My body will …”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Sam held his hands up in a surrender like stance. “That is way more information than I needed.”

“If I am not mistaken,” Cas walked around the table and sat himself down next to Dean. “You are the one who asked how it would work.”

“That’s true,” Dean laughed at the look of horror on his brother’s face. “You asked the question. Cas was just being nice enough to answer it for you.”

“Well, I take it back.”

“Suit yourself,” Dean took another pull from his beer. “I, on the other hand, would like to know about this accommodating body of yours.”

“Dean,” Cas flushed, and Dean could not help but smile. “I will explain it more to you later.”

“Will there be a demonstration?”

“Dude?” Sam pushed himself away from the table and stood up. “I am right here.”

“You appear to be making Sam uncomfortable,” Cas smiled back at Dean.

“I know,” Dean laughed. “It’s easy to do.”

“Can we change the subject slightly?” Sam willed himself to sit back down.

“Yes,” Dean agreed. “We need to figure out how to get mom and Jack back.”

“That wasn’t the change I meant,” Sam said. “But I will take it.”

“We have all that we need,” Cas leaned forward, looking over the spell on the table. “We just need the grace.”

“Gabriel’s grace is not strong enough to keep it open,” Sam sighed.

“No,” Cas agreed. “But he is not the only archangel around.”

“What, Lucifer?” Dean laughed again. “How do you suppose we pull that one off? Ask him nicely?”

“Could be worth a shot,” Sam shrugged, although they all knew it was a long one.

“I think I have a better idea boys,” a voice chimed in from the other side of the room.

“Nice of you to join us Gabriel,” Cas spoke without even turning around, a small smile playing on his face.

“Well, you know,” Gabriel made his way further into the room, so everyone could see him. “I thought about it and decided, hey, what the hell?”

“I knew you weren’t a complete douche,” Dean laughed, taking another pull from his beer.

“Oh no,” Gabriel sat down on the end of the table. “I am still that. But hey, not every day you get to be an uncle twice; even if one of them happens to be part ‘bag of dicks.’”

“I would refrain from actually saying that in front of Jack,” Sam laughed. “Jack is very much like pre-pop culture Cas.”

“Yeah,” Dean added in. “Don’t want the boy thinking he is made of dicks. Why are we having this conversation? There is a lot of dick in this conversation.”

“There seems to have been a lot of dick somewhere else too,” Gabriel raised an eyebrow at Dean and Dean’s cheeks instantly reddened.

“Gabriel,” Cas shook his head. “Can we maybe just get to your plan?”

“Fine,” Gabriel crossed his arms over his chest. “Ruin all my fun. But seriously,” Gabriel turned to wink at Dean. “Knew you had it in you.”

“Gabriel,” Cas growled. “The plan.”

_____

The plan sounded easy enough but there was still the big part of it being Lucifer. Tricking an angel or a demon was one thing, tricking the actual devil himself was another thing entirely. Dean would have disagreed with the plan, told them they needed to come up with another one, but two things stopped him. One, he had no idea what other route they could go. Two, they were running out of time. His mom’s life and Jack, who he had grown to care about as well, his life was on the line too. Time was of the essence.

Luckily for them, the plan went smoothly and now Lucifer was captive in the bunker, bleeding grace into a bowl in order to keep the portal to the other world open. Dean feared that he would find a way to escape but if catching him was this simple, maybe he was as weak as Cas and Gabriel had informed him.

“How long do we have?” Dean turned to Rowena.

“Eighty-one hours,” she responded, which was the most random amount of time, but Dean was not going to argue. He was out of his league with this one.

“We better get going then,” Cas stepped toward Dean.

“No way,” Dean shook his head. “You are not going through there. You are going to stay here and make sure Rowena can keep this thing open and that asshat over here doesn’t try any funny business.”

“Dean,” Cas was clearly angry. “I am going with you. I can help. You don’t get to make this decision for me.”

“Cas, Please?” Dean grabbed Cas’ hand and pulled him over to the corner of the room. “If you go with us, I … I won’t be at my best. I will be too worried about keeping you safe and with this being a rescue mission, I can’t do that. Please, for me, just stay here. Help Rowena.”

“Fine,” Cas agreed, though Dean could tell that he didn’t like the idea and was still angry. As long as he stayed, Dean was okay with him being mad, they could work out their problems later.

“We better go,” Gabriel interrupted their conversation. “This thing has a clock and it is ticking away.”

“I will be back,” Dean pulled Cas in for a chaste kiss before pulling away and heading for his brother and Gabriel. “We all will.”

“I hope you’re right Dean,” Cas sighed.

“I’m always right,” Dean tried to joke but right now, nothing seemed funny.

“You guys are disgusting,” Lucifer chimed in and Dean quickly pointed his knife at him. “In a cute way, I’m sure.”

“Watch him,” Dean turned back to face Cas and then turned to Rowena. “You got this?”

“Oh boys,” Rowena brushed them off, but Dean could sense the fear in her. The only thing that truly terrified her was only a few feet away. “How could you even think to question me?”

“Right, Dean nodded. “Let’s get this show on the road.”

One by one they stepped through the portal.

_____

The world was spinning around him. How was this happening. One minute they were fighting off vamps and the next, Sam was being dragged away to his death. Dean tried to go after him, but Gabriel held him back, telling him it was too late and that they were running out of time. The worst part was, Dean listened. He knew that if he went after his brother’s body, he could die as well, and he couldn’t die. He needed to get back home to Cas and his baby. Part of him even debated turning around now, but he wasn’t that man either. He had a mom to save and a boy who thought of Cas as his father.

“Dean,” Gabriel called after him and Dean quickly followed, looking back into the darkness, hoping that these was a mistake and Sam would appear, but he never did.

From there on out, nothing made sense. Words of those around him were jumbled and it took all he had to keep from falling apart. He had lost Sam before and moved on, but truly, he had never moved on. He had covered up his heartbreak with a family and glass after glass of whiskey in the dark when everyone else was in bed. He didn’t fully know how to live without Sam.

“Dean.”

Dean quickly turned around at the sound of his name and stumbled back when he saw Cas only feet in front of him. How did he get here? Why was he here? He should have stayed behind. Now the possibility of him losing the rest of what he loved was stronger than ever and Dean could barely breathe.

“Before you get angry,” Cas stepped toward Dean and took his hand into his own. “I couldn’t just stay behind. If you died here and never came back to me, none of this would matter.”

“Sam’s dead.” Those were the only words that Dean could find, the only ones that seemed important enough to stay. He couldn’t be angry, he didn’t have enough left in him to be anything other than broken. “He’s dead, Cas.”

“Dean,” Cas said in the most empathetic way that Dean almost felt the anger come through, but he knew that Cas loved Sam just as much as he did. “I don’t know what to say.”

“How about you’re welcome?” Dean and Cas both turned to see Lucifer approaching, an alive and well Sam staggering behind him.

“How did you?” Dean began to question but it was Sam. “Sam.”

“Yeah,” Lucifer turned to look at Sam who was quickly making his way over to Dean and letting himself be pulled into a bone-crushing hug. “Like I said, you’re welcome.”

Questions were asked but none of that seemed to matter. Sam was alive and well. As much as he hated Lucifer, he had given him this one thing and part of Dean was grateful. No matter how he got here, if he hadn’t come, Sam would still be dead.

So, Dean allowed for him to come along. They cuffed him at first, but apparently, he had gotten enough power back to be out of their control. His sights were focused on his son and he was doing anything he could to win him over, which sadly, seemed to be working. Dean only hoped that Jack was smart enough to see through all of Lucifer’s bullshit. Sure, Dean never fully saw through all of John’s but that was different … wasn’t it?

“Nice shot,” Dean was pulled from his thoughts when he watched his mom punch Lucifer in the face, a sense of pride washing over him. He always thought he had gotten his spunk from his dad, you know, before he lost his mind, but he was starting to learn that he was a lot like his mother.

“Yeah,” Sam smiled. “No kidding.”

Their mother shrugged it off like it was nothing.

“Uh,” Sam began in again. “We should really go find Jack and head home before it’s too late.”

“I uh … boys…” Mary looked anywhere but the boys for a moment and Dean knew that whatever was going to come next, he wasn’t going to like. “About that … I’m … I’m not going back.”

Dean couldn’t believe his ears. He understood all that she was saying, hell, he would probably say it again but deep down, this was his mom. Once again, she was choosing something else over him and Sam. It was a constant battle to get his mom to just pick them and she had yet to do that. Part of him had always believed that she would have hated John for how he had turned out, but just like their father, it was always the fight that was more important to Mary.

“Not every war can be won,” Dean tried to argue with her; anything he could do to make her see that she needed to come back with him. “Right?” He asked Sam.

“I think moms made up her mind,” Sam answered.

“See,” Dean spit out, only to finally register what his brother had said. “Wait. What?”

“Mom doesn’t want to leave these people,” Sam seemed to fully accept that, even when Dean couldn’t. “So, let’s take them with us.”

“These people will never leave their home,” Mary shook her head. “They will never abandon their cause.”

“I am not saying they have to,” Sam had this all planned out apparently. “I am saying that we take them somewhere safe until we find out how to take down Michael. Then they can come back and save their world.”

“You would do that for them?” Mary smiled and for whatever reason, the anger washed away from Dean. He was still worried but he couldn’t fault her for doing what he would do himself if the situation were different.

“How many people are we talking?” Dean asked. The portal was not the closest thing and the more people there were, the harder it was going to be to pull this off.

“Twenty-five?” Mary answered questioningly, unsure herself of just how many people they had with them.

“Well getting an extra twenty-five through that rift may not be possible,” Dean did not want her to let her down, but it was true.

Turns out, it was just as hard as Dean had imagined. But in the end, they were able to get everyone safely through the portal, leaving Michael, Lucifer and Gabriel behind. Sounded good, but now, with every Archangel trapped in apocalyptic world, their chances of getting back had just become ultimately impossible. Maybe that wasn’t such a bad thing. One day, these people would see that.

_______

Once they got everyone settled in, which was surprisingly easy to do, this place was huge, Dean and Cas headed back to their room. Their room? That was still something that Dean was going to have to get used to. Sure, Dean had tried to have a family with Lisa, but deep down, he always knew that it was going to end, that he was going to fail them, and they would abandon him. That all happened, though it was never their fault. But this time, this was real. Cas was finally his and they were going to be having a baby.

“Dean?” Cas grabbed Dean’s hand and stopped them before they entered the bedroom. “What is on your mind?”

“Nothing,” Dean lied. He was never about the chick flick moments.

“That’s funny,” Cas faked a laugh. “I was going to believe you but then remembered that I know you better than that.”

“It’s nothing, Cas,” Dean tried to assure him by going in for a kiss, but Cas pulled away.

“Not until you tell me what is on your mind,” Cas smirked, and Dean shook his head, angered that he was more turned on than anything by the situation.

“Fine,” Dean caved. “But could we at least talk about it in the room? You never know now who might be lurking around the corner.”

Cas pushed open the door and pulled Dean in behind him before shutting them in the room. He pushed Dean against the door, holding his body as close as he could with his current situation. He never really considered how difficult it was to do simple thing while being pregnant. There was always this monstrous stomach in the way.

“You know,” Dean locked eyes with Cas, his voice low and on the verge of a growl. “It’s really hard to talk when all I want to do rip your clothes off.”

“Talk first,” Cas smiled, kissing Dean lightly and then pulling himself away and walking over to the bed. “Then you can do whatever you wish to my clothes and what’s underneath them.”

Dean made his way over to the bed and took a seat next to Cas. This was Cas, yet he still had trouble opening up to him. Maybe it was because Cas was going to have a good response to whatever Dean had to say and that always made Dean a little angry. Cas would have it all figured out and Dean was still trapped in this place of unknowing and slight uncertainty.

“Dean,” Cas reaches over and grabs Dean’s chin, forcing him to look over at him. “You know you can tell me anything, right?”

“I know,” Dean nodded but was unable to make eye contact; this was hard enough as it was. “I have just never been really good at these types of things.”

“I am well aware,” Cas laughed, forcing Dean’s eyes to look up at him. “If you were good at this kind of thing, we would have done this a long time ago.”

“Hey,” Dean acted like he was offended. “This was a two-way street. You could have done something about this too.”

“Would you have listened before?” Cas asked.

“Probably not,” Dean admitted, giving a small smile to Cas.

“But we are together now,” Cas tilted his head to the side, trying to find the problem. “So, what is bothering you?”

“Nothing,” Dean shook his head. “That is the thing. Normally, I get into a relationship and I spend every day thinking about how I am going to mess it up or what is going to go wrong.”

“But you aren’t worried about us?” Cas asked for clarification.

“Not even a little,” Dean smiled but it quickly turned into a frown. “And that is kind of terrifying, in the best possible way. I mean, I have you and soon, there is going to be a little version of me and you running around. I have fought a lot of horrible things in life and been scared out of my mind before, but nothing tops the fear I have right now. The world is in danger, the biggest we have faced this far, and I finally have everything to lose.”

“You aren’t going to lose us, Dean.” Cas leaned forward and pressed his lips softly to Dean’s.

Dean melted into the kiss. Even though he knew there was more to come and more battles to be fought, right now, he had Cas and he knew for certain he wasn’t going to lose him. He was going to do everything in his power to keep him and his family together. But now was not the time to over think it. Right now, he was kissing the man he loved, and he was not going to let another minute go to waste.

“I love you,” Dean whispered against Cas’ mouth and Cas responded by kissing Dean harder and grabbing onto his shirt.

Dean pushed into him, deepening the kiss but not wanting it to be too aggressive, even though he wanted him badly and at the moment. But Cas deserved better than something rough, he deserved the part of Dean that he had never been able to get to anyone else, until now.

Reaching forward, Dean grabbed at the corners of Cas’ trench coat and slowly slid it down his arms. He would talk with him later about the fact that he was always wearing way too many clothes. But right now, it just meant that Dean got to take his time, build it up and make it last.

Dean pulled gently at Cas’ tie, loosening it until he was able to strip it away from his neck. The moan that escaped Cas’ throat when Dean moved his fingers back up his chest and began to work on the buttons of his shirt, sent a bolt of electricity through Dean’s body. He wanted more, needed more, but he owed it to Cas to take it slow. They had only really had sex the one time, then things went downhill. Cas left to find Jack and ended up being imprisoned. Then when he returned, he was very much pregnant, and Dean was … well, he was scared. How do you have sex with a pregnant person without hurting them or the baby? Dean knew people had sex all the time while they were pregnant, but this was new to him and he was allowed to be scared.

Slowly, Dean worked his fingers down Cas’ chest, unbuttoning his shirt one button at a time until he was able to push it down his arms. Cas tried to shy away, obvious to the fact that Dean had not seen his pregnant body this exposed. But there was no reason for him to turn away. Cas was magnificent. His chest was fuller, but they were not really boobs, by Dean boob standards, just more noticeable. Though, his nipples were bigger than the last time Dean had seen them. Dean wondered if Cas would let him lick them or even lightly nibble on them. Were they sensitive? Dean let curiosity get the best of him and he reached out, lightly flicking his finger over one of the swollen buds.

“Oh,” Cas sighed, his head falling back, and his eyes fluttering closed at the sensation.

“Yeah?” Dean smiled, thrilled with the reaction he was receiving.

“That is very enjoyable,” Cas brought his head back up and smiled at Dean, his eyes only half open and full of lust.

Brave enough to test his desires further, Dean leaned forward and sucked one of Cas’ nipples between his lips. The growl that came from Cas was something fierce and almost primal. Dean was certain that someone was going to hear them but, at the moment, he couldn’t seem to care. All Dean wanted to do was force Cas to make that noise repeatedly until he was coming undone.

“Dean,” Cas whimpered, reaching over and grabbing at Dean’s arm.

Cas’ grip was strong, and Dean knew that he was going to have some bruises come morning. But, he would wear them with pride. It would be his proof of just how amazing he was able to make his angel feel.

Dean licked and sucked and gently nibbled at Cas’ nipple until it was hard as a rock against his lips. He then moved to the other one, making sure to give it the same amount of attention as the first one. Once both nipples were satisfied, Dean pulled away, drawing out a whine from Cas. It almost made him want to latch on again but there were other parts of Cas’ body that needed Dean’s attention.

“Lay down,” Dean instructed, standing himself at the end of the bed.

Cas did as he was told, crawling his way across the bed and lying himself down in the middle. Dean took a moment to admire his beauty; the most beautiful part being the belly that Cas seemed to be so ashamed of. But it was them, their desire and love for each other had been what allowed for this to happen. It represented all that they were and the future they were going to have with each other, and it was beautiful.

“You are so beautiful,” Dean whispered, almost so low that it was possible that Cas could not hear him. “And all mine.”

“Always,” Cas nodded, locking eyes with Dean. “I will always be all yours.”

Dean slowly crawled up onto the bed and between Cas’ legs. He ran his fingers up Cas’ slacks, feeling the way Cas’ body would shudder beneath his touch. Dean could see Cas’ cock straining beneath the fabric and Dean’s hands shook with nerves and anticipation. This was not the first time he had slept with Cas, but this was the first time he took the time to think about it. He was thinking about every inch of Cas’ body and every tiny little thing he wanted to do to him.

Dean worked at Cas’ belt before stripping it away and tossing it aside with the rest of Cas’ clothes. He then made work of his pants, taking his time, which was driving Cas crazy. Cas squirmed beneath him, trying to help get his pants off but Dean only pushed his hands away. Dean was going to do this and Cas was going to let him. Eventually, Cas gave up fighting and let Dean remove his pants and boxers, leaving him naked.

“Dean,” Cas begged, pushing his hips up. “Please.”

Dean crawled over Cas and kissed him, moving his mouth from his lips, to his stubble covered chin, down his neck. Every inch of Cas’ body that Dean could put his mouth on, had Dean’s mouth on it. It was painfully slow for both of them, but Dean found himself enjoying taking his time. He had never really given his time to anyone. Things were always rushed or over too quickly.

“Dean,” Cas begged again. “I can’t … just … please?”

Dean brought himself up over Cas again and kissed his softly before pulling himself fully off the bed and stripping himself of his clothes. As fun as taking it slow was, if Cas needed it, Dean was going to let him have it. This was about Cas and making him feel good.

“Turn to your side,” Dean instructed as he walked over to his dresser and pulled out the lube.

When he returned to the bed, Cas was lying on his side, breathing heavily with anticipation. Dean felt that he could stand there for days and just look at his angel, but his angel needed him now.

Dean moved back onto the bed, curling himself up behind Cas. He let his hands wander along Cas’ arms and down his sides, until his hands were resting on his hips. Even with the baby weight gain, Cas’ hips were just as amazing as they were the first time they had been together, a set of hip bones that men would pay to be able to have.

“Dean,” Cas growled this time, no longer begging but letting Dean that he needed to get on with it.

“Impatient much?” Dean laughed, pulling Cas into a hug and kissing the back of his neck before lightly biting down.

“I will smite you,” Cas threatened.

“No, you won’t,” Dean chuckled softly.

“Dean,” and there was that desperate begging voice that was going to drive Dean completely insane.

Dean opened the top of the lube and poured a generous amount onto his fingers. He was not sure if there was a too much when it came to lube, but it was better safe than sorry in his opinion. Once they were nicely coated, Dean trailed a finger along the line of Cas’ ass before slipping his fingers between. Cas mewled, pressing himself back against Dean, aching for it, just as Dean was.

Dean teased Cas for a while until he could see that he was starting to become frustrated with how slow Dean was going. He then worked a finger inside, then another, until he had three fingers inside of Cas, stretching him open and making him beg for more. His angel was a complete mess in front of him.

“I love you, Cas,” Dean kissed just behind Cas’ ear as he slowly began to push himself in, taking the time to let Cas get used to him. Never mind the fact that Cas is an angel and the chances of hurting Cas were low. But things were different right now, Cas seemed to be completely unguarded and vulnerable with Dean wrapped around him.

‘I,” Cas pushed back against Dean, trying to take more of him. “I love you, Dean.”

Dean pushed until he was all the way inside of Cas and then held himself there long enough to wrap Cas in his arms. Once he was holding tightly on to Cas, Dean began to thrust, slow at first, drawing out the cries from his angel until it was too much for him. He was getting closer with every thrust and every beg from Cas, telling Dean to give him more.

But Dean did not speed up, not like Cas wanted him to. Instead, he continued with his slow thrusts. He reached his hand down, running it over the length of Cas’ prominent belly, feeling every bump and beautiful imperfection of the skin, before finally reaching down and taking Cas’ swollen and leaking cock into his hand. With each slow thrust, Dean stroked Cas’ cock to match the movements.

“Oh, Dean,” Cas cried out, coming all over Dean’s hand and the bed.

Dean tried to hold on longer but the sight and feel of Cas coming undone wrapped around him sent him flying over the edge. It was the orgasm you read about and believe would never happen to you. Nothing but white lights and electricity. Dean felt like he was floating on a cloud until he was finally able to get a grip on himself. He pulled Cas into him, listening to both of them breathing frantically.

Dean was not sure how long it was before their breathing returned to normal or how long Cas had been asleep wrapped in his arms. Dean smiled into his neck, kissing him lightly. This caused Cas to stir and look up at Dean through sleepy eyes. This was Dean’s forever.

“Hey Cas,” Dean pulled Cas’ back against his chest and wrapped his arms around him again. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Of course, Dean,” Cas turned himself slightly so that he could look at Dean. “You can ask me anything.”

“Do you know what the baby is?” Dean asked.

“Like is the baby an angel?”

“No, I kind of figured that part,” Dean smiled. “I meant, is the baby a boy or a girl?”

“Oh,” Cas smiled as he reached down and laid his hand on top of his stomach. “You really want to know?”

“Yeah,” Dean nodded. Part of him wanted to wait to find out, but the other part of him know that life was short, and he didn’t want any surprises. He just wanted to know what his baby was going to be. “I really want to know.”

“It’s a girl,” Cas smiled but Dean could tell he was also watching for Dean’s reaction.

“Really?” Dean couldn’t help but be excited. He never really cared one way or another. Either way, he knew his child was going to be a badass Angel/Hunter. “Wow. That’s … that’s awesome.”         

“I even kind of named her,” Cas admitted, turning slightly away from Dean. “It isn’t permanent. I just needed something to call her.”

“Yeah?” Dean curled himself against Cas’ back. “What have you been calling her?”

“Kelly,” Cas sighed. “Seemed fitting.”

“Kelly,” Dean spoke the words, picturing Jack’s mother in his mind. “Jack will like that.”

“You’re okay with the name?” Cas asked, slightly shocked.

“Yeah,” Dean nodded before planting a small kiss on the back of Cas’ neck. “It’s the name of a hero, it’s strong. Our daughter deserves a strong name.”

“Thank you, Dean,” Cas relaxed. “This means a lot to me.”

“Though we should definitely try for a boy next.”

_____

Just when things were starting to look up, even though Dean knew it would be short-lived, things took a turn for the worse. He was not sure how it happened, but Michael and Lucifer had found there way into the world. They rounded the troops as quickly as they could, which took a while, considering most of them had started to venture out into the world, almost forgetting about their cause completely. Everyone wanted to win against Michael, but it had been a long time since these people had gotten the chance to live normal lives without the constant fear and chaos they had prior. But now, with Michael in their new world, they had no choice but to come together to fight, because they had another world to protect and stop from going to hell like the last one.

Michael came quicker than they had imagined and the battle, the one they had no time to prepare for was happening in the bunker. Most people had fled or run to hide throughout the bunker. With no plan, they were just as powerless and small in numbers against him as before. Again, Dean could not blame them for the change of pace.

“Cas,” Dean turned quickly, the pounding on the door to the bunker growing louder. “I need you to go.”

“I am not leaving you, Dean.” Cas stood his ground, his hand brushing over his angel blade.

“You have to go,” Dean yelled at him, a little harsher than he had intended but fear gets the best of people.

“Why?” Cas argued. “I can help.”

“Because if you die,” Dean’s body stiffened, and he tried to calm his nerves, all the while trying to fight back the tears that were forming. “I die.”

“Dean,” Cas began to speak but Dean put up his hand to stop him.

“Please, just go.”

“Fine,” Dean could hear the anger in Cas’ voice, once again, but he didn’t care. All that mattered to him was the safety of Cas and his daughter.

“Go,” Dean said again when Cas had not moved. “Get her out of here.”

“Her?” Sam chimed in from behind, a huge smile plastered on his face. “I am going to have a niece.”

“Yes,” Cas smiled back at him.

“Yes, it’s a girl,” Dean waved his hand about. “Now please, go.”

Cas nodded and turned, taking off down a hallway. Even though God was not there to listen, Dean found himself internally praying to him to keep Cas and his baby safe. If he was going to win this thing, he needed to know that they were safe.

“Dean,” Sam pulled Dean’s attention back to the problem at hand. He hadn’t realized that his eyes had not left the hallway, even though Cas was already gone.

That is when the door to the bunker flew off its hinges, and Michael stepped in through a cloud of smoke and bright white light. Angels, always having to make a big show when they enter a place.

Dean, Sam, Mary, Rowena, and Bobby all began to fight, not giving him a chance to give whatever speech he had in mind. Bullets were flying with no impact being made. Even the magic that Rowena was throwing at Michael seemed to fall short and barely even moved his statue-like stance.

When Michael’s feet touched the ground, they lunged. Every one of them tried to get in some damage but Michael had them hurtling across the room. Dean was going to lose everything. He was going to lose his family, Cas and his baby girl. He couldn’t let that happen though. He had to put everything he had into saving them. So, he threw himself at Michael, getting in a few punches until he was taken over. Michael had him by the throat, his feet dangling above the ground.

Dean tried to talk but Michael’s grip so too tight around his neck. He could barely breathe, barely focus, even though Michael had not stopped talking. Lucifer had promised him this world. He was going to destroy it just like the last and Dean was helpless. He couldn’t stop him.

“Jack,” Dean could hear Sam in the background and he internally tried to pray to Jack as well but he could barely breathe at this point. “I don’t know if you can hear me, but we need you.”

“Could have done this quick but I want to enjoy it,” Michael’s grip tightened around Dean and as much as he tried to fight, he didn’t have the energy or the strength to fight him. “That moment, when the soul leaves the body, it’s beautiful.”

Again, his grip began to tighten, and Dean could feel himself slipping. Everything was blurry, and his mind was racing. He hoped Cas would be okay, that he could get their baby someplace safe and away from Michael. Then he was falling, literally falling, air forcing itself into his lungs until he was gasping for air.  

“Jack,” Sam breathed, and Dean willed himself to look over. He knew the kid wouldn’t abandon them. They were his family.

“I heard your prayer,” Jack responded, not taking his eyes off Michael.

“Yeah, yay, it’s me.” Lucifer appeared behind Jack. “Uh, you done, buddy?”

“You hurt my friends,” Jack focused his power on Michael.

Dean could hear Michael screaming and turned to watch his body curling in on itself. Jack was doing it, they were going to win.

“You hurt my family,” Jack brought Michael to the ground.

“Whoa,” Lucifer watched on, both impressed and slightly intimidated, but then Jack let go before finishing Michael off completely.

“Lucifer,” Michael cried out in pain. “We had a deal.”

“Okay, game over,” Lucifer reached out for Jack. “Okay, buddy, let’s uh… let’s uh… uh, split.”

“What does he mean?” Jack turned to his father.

“I don’t, uh,” Lucifer fumbled around his words. “I didn’t hear.”

“They had a deal,” Dean finally gained enough energy to bring himself to his feet. “Lucifer gets you, and Michael gets everything else. He is going to nuke our world Jack, just like he did his.”

“Is that true?” Jack turned back to Lucifer.

“No,” Lucifer responded quickly, though the nervousness in his movements gave him away. “It’s not.”

“Is that why you wanted us to leave?”

“Leave?” Sam questioned.

“He said that he was going to take us to the stars,” Jack sounded saddened by his father’s lies, a sound Dean had heard in his own voice many times.

Lucifer continued to try and defend himself but Dean could tell that Jack was now fully on their side. He could see just how evil and manipulative his father was. Once he got the truth out of him about Maggie though, things took a turn for the worse. Then, they were gone; Jack, Lucifer and … Sam, just gone.

“Where just happened?” Dean paced.

“The devil won,” Dean turned, watching Michael bring himself to his feet.

“No,” Dean balled his fists together, he needed to hit something, anything. “Not today.”

“You can’t stop him,” Michael tried to move but his vessel was weak. “I can’t stop him. At least, not in this condition or in this beat up meat suit.”

“What if you had your sword?” Dean asked, stepping toward Michael.

“You have a sword?” Rowena asked.

“He does,” Dean nodded, looking from Rowena to his mom and other world Bobby. “And it’s the only way we can win.”

“Well,” Michael moved until he was only inches in front of Dean. “What do you say?”

“Yes.”

_____

 

Dean was supposed to be in control and Michael worked to let him have that, but he could feel how powerful Michael was and his desire to completely take over Dean. Thankfully, Dean was in enough control to move his own body and speak for himself, at least for now. He knew that there would be a price to pay in doing this, but if it meant saving his family, especially Cas and his daughter, then he was willing to do whatever necessary to save the world. 

“Dean?” Sam looked over at his brother.

“Heya, Sammy,” Dean spoke, trying to keep control but he could feel Michael’s desire to rip Lucifer to pieces, a feeling that he understood completely and was happy to be a part of. 

“You let my brother in.” Lucifer stepped out in front of them. 

           This is when Dean let go of the wheel. He didn't trust Michael, not fully, but he knew that he needed him in order to win the battle with Lucifer. They had to win, everything was riding on this decision. 

           “Dean,” Michael turned his head for a moment to see Cas rushing in. Dean tried to fight to get to him but Michael wouldn’t let him. Instead, Michael reached out and sent Cas flying into a pillar. Dean cried out but only Micheal could hear him but he wasn’t letting go, he only cared about killing Lucifer.    

But Michael was not as strong as Dean had hoped and before Dean knew what was going on, Lucifer had the upper hand and was on the verge of killing Michael, Dean could feel him burning. If he burned, that was it for Dean as well.

         “Dean,” Dean took control the best he could when he heard his brother call his name and looked down, just in time to see the blade flying through the air. For a moment, he wasn't sure he had enough control to reach out and grab it but at that moment, Michael retreated to the background.

        Dean caught the glad and before he had time to think or even breathe, he hurled it into Lucifer. Then he was falling to the ground.                 

“Cas,” Dean pulled himself to his feet and ran over to his unconscious and bloodied angel. “We have to get him out of here,” Dean pulled Cas into his arms and Cas eyes fluttered open. “Thank God you are okay.”

“Not quite,” Cas gripped onto Dean’s collar. “We need to get back to the bunker.”

“It’s okay, Cas,” Dean worked to hold him up. “Lucifer is dead.” 

“I would love to celebrate with you, Dean, I really would,” Cas began to fall to his knees but Dean caught him. “But we need to get back now.”

“The car is right outside,” Mary came to Dean’s side. When had everyone shown up? 

“Cas,” Dean began to lead Cas to the entrance, holding him up the best he could. “What's going on?” 

“It’s the baby,” Cas cried out, gripping Dean so hard he was afraid he was going to break his arm.

  


“Is she okay?” Panic and despair shot through him.

“She's fine,” Cas tried to assure him. “But she's coming.”

“Now?” Everyone in the room seemed to say in unison.

“No, of course not,” Cas shot back sarcastically. “I just thought it would be funny.”

_ Too bad you are never going to get to be with your baby girl. _

“No,” Dean yelled aloud. “You can't. Not now.”

“Dean?” Sam grabbed Dean's shoulder but he was quickly pushed away. 

“Sam,” Cas looked from Sam to Dean and then back to Sam again. “It’s not Dean.” 


End file.
